Additional subjects will be studied to permit valid comparisons of essential hypertensives with normal subjects and patients with secondary forms of hypertension. Also, direct measurements of urinary and plasma kinin levels will be attempted and relationships to renal function and alterations in salt metabolism and sympathetic nervous system activity will be investigated.